Like Father Like Son
by ForeverBowie
Summary: What really happened that night Sis was killed? Why has Junior's father been hiding who his grandfather was for all these years? Who is Junior's grandfather? Rated M just to be safe.


**Just had to write this story. A lot of people have been saying that Nergal looks like Slenderman. It'll probably suck but at least I tried….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nergal, Slenderman or Nergal Jr. **

_It was nighttime, pitch black and Nergal was taking a walk through the woods with his wife, Sis._

_ "Isn't it a lovely night, the moon is bright and my heart beats for you. Only you,"_

_ Sis leaned forward to give him a kiss, but suddenly there were the sound of slow steady footsteps and the smell of death filled the air. _

_ "Oh god, he's coming..."_

_ "Relax it's probably just a deer running through the woods," said Sis dismissing the matter._

_ "No you don't understand…he's…." began Nergal ,but Sis had turned around and come face to face with a demon like creature._

_ The creature looked like a man wearing a business suit, except that he had no face. Just a blank canvas like head. Also there were tentacles growing out of his back. His tentacles were similar to Nergal's and there was a reason why. _

_Sis was petrified with fear at the sight of the creature as his tentacles reached towards her. He teleported as Sis began to scream. The wind blew with a strong gust and a note blew in Nergal's face. He snatched it and the words almost made him drop dead. It was a note written in blood, no doubt by the blood of one of his victims. _

_Hello Son, Miss me?_

Nergal woke up in a cold sweat. His son Nergal Jr. came running into his room with a baseball bat.

"Where is he, Dad? I'll rip his guts!"

"No one is there, just another bad dream about your mother. How dreadful was that day she got mauled by a bear,"

"Dad…." began Junior

"I think you'd better be off to bed. I'll tuck you in,"

Before Junior could ask his father questions about what really did happen that night, Nergal led him to his room. By the time he finished tucking Junior in, he had fallen asleep. Nergal smiled at his son's sleeping form. Hopefully Junior wouldn't find out about his grandfather or ask questions about that fateful night.

Junior's alarm clock went off at 7 am signaling it was time to wake up to go to school. He put on his usual clothes, brushed his hair and went to join his father for breakfast.

Nergal was making pancakes and singing A Little Piece of Heaven under his breath. Junior in the meantime was preparing on how to ask Nergal about his grandfather since he had never met the man and how did his mother really die? Nergal spotted Junior coming down the stairs.

"Morning, Junior I made pancakes,"

"Thanks Dad, listen in school we're doing a project on our family tree," lied Junior digging into his breakfast.

Nergal's face turned white as a sheet. He never wanted Junior to know about his side of the family. His grandfather was probably the most disturbing creature alive….

"And I was wondering who my grandma and grandpa were,"

"Oh silly, you know who are your grandparents. We used to visit them when your mother was still alive,"

"Those are mom's parents, who are yours?"

Nergal felt himself sweating all over and scarring visions of his childhood played over and over in his brain.

"Junior, my father's name was Nathan Demon and my mother was Mary Rose. Now I think you'd better run along, you'll be late for school," said Nergal pushing his son out the door.

Junior walked to school thinking. It was suspicious how his father answered that question. He looked like he was having a disturbing flash back. Were those really his paternal grandparents? Why had he hid them from his son for all these years?

"Haiiiiii Cousin!" screeched a familiar voice.

"Hello Billy," sighed Junior not really in the mood for his cousin's antics.

"Hey dork," said a monotone female voice that belonged to Billy's friend, Mandy.

"Listen I'm not in the mood to talk. I'm thinking…."

Then a light bulb went off in Junior's head.

"Mandy where do I find records of who lived in Endsville?"

"Look on the internet, _genius_," said Mandy sarcastically.

Junior started to walk away pissed at Mandy's sarcasm…

"Or ask Grim although that bone head probably doesn't remember half of the people he's reaped,"

"Thank you, Mandy,"

"Whatever dork, hey Billy, let's ditch school and torture the grim reaper," said Mandy walking off with Billy.

_Of course, Grim…._

**Leave a review and favorite please.**


End file.
